The present invention relates to a measuring and transmitting system of measuring signals for the deflection of the interior frame angle of a position gyro cardanically mounted in an exterior housing.
Systems of the above-described general type are known. In the prior art, the basic construction of a cardanic mounting of a position gyro arranges a sensing system in the interior frame which measures the interior frame angle .alpha.. The energy supply for this sensing system and the obtained measuring signal for the interior frame angle .alpha. in this case must be transmitted by way of the mounting of the exterior frame on the exterior housing to this exterior housing, for example, by means of a slip ring set with at least three channels. The three channels are provided, for example, for the energy supply, the measuring signal and the return line. The demands on such a measuring and transmitting system are naturally high and, on the one hand, require the avoidance of frictional or other reaction forces in the cardanic mounting and, on the other hand, a high resistance to disturbances and to aging. Naturally, the whole construction should be simple in this case and have low piece costs, and there should also be no system-caused rough quantization as, for example, an on/off characteristic of the measuring signal for the interior frame angle. Furthermore, a comprehensive measuring range must exist for the interior frame angle .alpha. as well as a continuous availability of the interior frame angle measuring signal in any position of the exterior frame angle .PSI..
The meeting of all these requirements, particularly of the first-mentioned requirements, is very difficult to implement because, on the one hand, contact precision slip rings are very expensive and can nevertheless not avoid a friction momentum. In addition, they are very sensitive to aging when they are inoperative. However, it is a particular disadvantage that the generated friction momentum causes an absolutely undesirable gyro drift K (=friction momentum/angular momentum of the rotor). On the other hand, when no-contact transmitting devices are used, a high-expenditure installation geometry is required as well as an electronic system requiring equally high expenditures.
In order to no longer use slip rings, the sensing system on the interior frame may be replaced by two other functional groups, for example, by the signal generator on the interior frame and the signal receiver on the exterior frame. However, in this case the slip ring set is not completely eliminated because there is still, for example, the energy supply for the signal generator. Therefore, the above-mentioned disadvantages cannot be eliminated as required, and new complications may arise concerning the installation geometry, the operation in the case of different exterior frame angles .PSI. as well as signal shading.
Attempts have been made to implement sensing systems with passive functional groups on the interior frame, optical reflectors being used in these attempts. However, because of their complex installation geometry, these systems have a very narrow functional range.
An object of the present invention is to provide a measuring and transmitting system of the initially mentioned type which operates without a slip ring, does not cause any disturbing reaction forces in the cardanic mounting and eliminates the disadvantages of the prior art. This and other objects are achieved by the present invention which provides a measuring and transmitting system of measuring signals for the deflection of an interior frame angle of a position gyro cardanically mounted in an exterior housing, the position gyro having an interior frame and an exterior frame, comprising a gyro rotor, a permanent magnet in the gyro rotor, the permanent magnet forming a signal generator of the interior frame, and having a magnetic field generator center, a plurality of measuring coils forming a signal receiver formed on the exterior frame, the measuring coils having measuring axes aligned in parallel to one another and eccentrically with respect to the magnetic field generator center, and an analysis unit connected behind the measuring coils and which performs a measuring signal analysis.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.